


Chang'e

by sichengie (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, as animals basically, i think that's the main ones read the notes for more tho, kinda???, roleplaying, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sichengie
Summary: Jaehyun lets out a noise akin to a growl. “What a polite bunny. Turn around for me.” Sicheng obeys immediately, still quivering, and Jaehyun growls again when he sees the way Sicheng’s erection is straining against his pajama shorts. “So obedient too, how cute.” Jaehyun surges forward and pins Sicheng’s wrists to the counter behind him.“I want to eat you up.”





	Chang'e

**Author's Note:**

> KINKS/WARNINGS: face fucking, minor hair pulling and spanking, jae calls sicheng a slut a lot, breeding kink (minor tho i think???), uh mentions of vomit, face slapping, biting/marking, cum eating, overstimulation
> 
> also: chang'e is the chinese goddess of the moon who has rabbit pets shdkfsk

When Jaehyun walks into the apartment and sees Sicheng, he nearly slams the door and walks back out to calm himself. Instead, he closes the door quietly behind himself, slipping off his shoes, and creeping up behind Sicheng to grab around his waist. Sicheng squeaks in surprise, dropping the knife he had been cutting vegetables with and standing up straight. 

 

“What’s this?” Jaehyun asks, tugging on the pair of floppy ears attached to Sicheng’s head by hair clips. 

 

“Don’t tug on my ears, please, it hurts,” Sicheng mumbles, shifting his thighs together, and Jaehyun notices the fluffy white rabbit tail poking out of a hole cut into the back of Sicheng’s shorts. 

 

So that’s how it’s going to be today. 

 

“What’s wrong, bun? I thought you love it when I pull on your ears,” Jaehyun teases, tugging slightly harder on Sicheng’s ears, causing him to let out a hiss of pain, even as his face begins to flush. Jaehyun grins, but steps back so he’s no longer touching Sicheng, instead settling at the kitchen table and enjoying the way that Sicheng is slightly trembling now, hands clenched on the kitchen counter. Sicheng whispers something that’s sounds like a plea, and Jaehyun’s grin grows. 

 

“What was that, bun? I thought you wanted me to stop,” he says, “go back to what you were doing, I won’t bother you anymore.”

 

Sicheng whimpers again, then, louder, says, “Please touch me more.”

 

Jaehyun lets out a noise akin to a growl. “What a polite bunny. Turn around for me.” Sicheng obeys immediately, still quivering, and Jaehyun growls again when he sees the way Sicheng’s erection is straining against his pajama shorts. “So obedient too, how cute.” Jaehyun surges forward and pins Sicheng’s wrists to the counter behind him.

 

“I want to eat you up.”

 

Sicheng’s legs give out underneath him and Jaehyun doesn’t miss a beat before scooping him up and carrying him to their bedroom. Sicheng cries out when Jaehyun tosses him on the bed, the tail plug he’s wearing no doubt being jostled around inside him.

 

“Stay still, bun,” Jaehyun orders, standing back up to grab lube from the bedside table. Sicheng whines pitifully and obeys. Once he settles back on the bed in between Sicheng’s legs, Jaehyun flips Sicheng over, and the latter falls forward onto his elbows with his ass propped up, presenting it to Jaehyun.

 

“Look at you, so eager. You’re just a slutty little bunny, aren’t you? You’re just begging to be bred, huh.” Jaehyun roughly grabs Sicheng’s hair and tugs his head back, biting down on the juncture his neck and shoulder, pressing his own fully hard cock to the crease of Sicheng’s ass. Sicheng gasps at the sudden pain, squirming but trying his hardest to stay still as he had been ordered to. “I’m just going to have to fuck you and breed you like the whore bunny you are.”

 

Jaehyun sits back slightly, pulling down Sicheng’s pajama shorts down and revealing a wet spot on the back of Sicheng’s boxers. Jaehyun groans, picturing how desperate Sicheng must have been as he prepped himself earlier, using way more lube than necessary just to have the feeling of being slippery with slick inside his boxers. “Naughty bunny, were you thinking about getting fucked earlier? Is that what’s got you so wet?”

 

Sicheng lets out a high moan and nods eagerly. “Yes, please fuck me now,” he gasps, earning himself a hard slap to his left asscheek that makes him squeak and try in vain to jerk away from the feeling of the plug being moved around.

 

“Be patient,” Jaehyun reprimands. “You should be grateful I’m even wasting my time on a common rabbit like you.” He slaps Sicheng’s thigh as well for good measure. “If you want me to fuck you, you need to earn it.”

 

Jaehyun grabs Sicheng by the hair again, pulling him around so they’re face to face. “How bad do you want it, baby bun?”

 

“So bad, I- I need it, I’ll do anything, just please-”

 

“Shut up,” Jaehyun tugs Sicheng down again, this time so that he’s face to face with Jaehyun’s crotch, and unzips and tugs his jeans and boxers down enough that his dick is freed. Sicheng sticks his tongue out, straining to taste Jaehyun, but Jaehyun still has a firm hold on his hair. With the hand he’s not using to hold Sicheng, he grabs his dick, slapping it a few times on Sicheng’s cheeks and then on his lips. Sicheng lets out choked whimpers, still straining his tongue out and stretching his mouth open more.

 

“Ok, bunny, use that mouth of yours for something more useful, as cute as you are when you beg.” Jaehyun suddenly shoves Sicheng down on his cock, causing the latter to gag violently, but just as quickly pulls him back up, giving him barely enough time to catch his breath, eyes watering, before forcing him back down again. Sicheng’s throat spasms, and his tears run down his face as he struggles not to vomit from the pressure at the back of his throat. Jaehyun begins to fuck in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time and staying there long enough for Sicheng to have to fight his gag reflex each time. Finally, Jaehyun pulls him off again and Sicheng draws ragged breaths, coughing and crying.

 

“Good bunny,” Jaehyun says, breathing hard as well. “You took my cock so well in your mouth, I guess you do deserve to be fucked.”

 

Jaehyun directs Sicheng to lie back on the bed, then eases his boxers, also cut to allow his tail to fit through, off of him, and nearly moans out loud again from the image Sicheng makes when he sits back: kneeling with his face pressed into the sheets, ass high in the air and shiny with slick. Jaehyun grabs the tail protruding from Sicheng’s hole, slowly sliding it out until the widest part is stretching Sicheng’s rim, then slams it back in. Sicheng keens, legs shaking, as Jaehyun repeats the action. He then flips Sicheng over onto his back and eases the plug all the way out, watching delightedly as Sicheng’s hole clenches around nothing momentarily, some excess lube oozing out and down onto the bed.

 

“What a slutty baby bunny,” Jaehyun coos, stroking Sicheng’s hair “you’re just so eager to have your dripping hole filled, aren’t you?”

 

Sicheng whimpers and nods, ears flopping in his tear-stained face. Jaehyun just laughs, slapping his cheek hard enough to leave a pink mark. “Greedy bun, look at you, so wet for me still, even after you had to gag on my dick,” he says, lining himself up Sicheng’s lube soaked rim, teasing. “Shouldn’t you apologize to me for being such a slut and ruining my sheets?”   
  


Sicheng gasps out an apology and Jaehyun gives him no warning before slamming completely in, growling from the back of his throat at the tight, wet heat. Sicheng lets out a stream of whines and breathy  _ ah _ s at the quick pace Jaehyun sets, hips slapping hard enough to sting against Sicheng’s ass with every thrust. Jaehyun grabs Sicheng’s ankles and presses his legs up to his shoulders, folding him in half, and growls again when Sicheng clenches down on him even more from the stretch.

 

“Fuck, bunny, you’re so perfect for breeding, I’m gonna come,” Jaehyun grits out, already close from fucking Sicheng's face earlier. “Come for me, show me how much you love being fucked.” He leans down and bites down again, hard, on the base of Sicheng’s neck, and Sicheng comes abruptly. Jaehyun fucks him through it, and Sicheng starts to whine from the overstimulation when Jaehyun doesn’t stop until he reaches his own climax, releasing into Sicheng. He pulls out, watching as cum drips out of Sicheng’s hole, using his fingers to push it back in. Sicheng protests weakly, but doesn’t really try to move away, and Jaehyun uses two fingers to push at his prostate, until Sicheng’s spent cock starts to twitch in interest again. 

 

“So insatiable, huh?” Jaehyun says, “I just filled you up, but you still want more, isn’t that right, bun.”

 

He slowly fucks Sicheng with three fingers, and leaves more bite marks all over Sicheng’s collarbones and chest, until Sicheng is spurting over his own stomach again, weaker this time. Jaehyun eases his fingers out, still covered in his own cum, and scoops up some of Sicheng’s cum from his abdomen as well. Sicheng opens his mouth and eagerly accepts the fingers without being prompted, sucking on them until they’re clean.    
  


“You really are a slut,” Jaehyun remarks.

 

“Shut up,” Sicheng says, blushing. “Can you just help me clean up?”

 

Jaehyun laughs, kissing Sicheng before getting up to grab towels and water. “Sorry baby, of course. You’re just such a cute bunny.” Sicheng huffs, but accepts the kisses. 

 

“Someday, I want you to wear a tail too,” Sicheng says sleepily when Jaehyun returns. “Then we can really say that we’re just fucking like rabbits.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i blame the short length of all my writing on the fact that it has No Plot and No Feelings
> 
> this was originally gonna b yeah they're both rping as animals but i'm a coward and it was too furryish for me oof i hope it was still nasty enough
> 
> uhhh also these are excuses but i'm like running on 2 concertas and no food rn and i just wanted to get it out so sorry it make no sense
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachigutz)


End file.
